


I Leapt to Freedom

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bittersweet Ending, Evil Amara, Gen, Good Older Sibling Lucifer, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's parents died when he was six. Aunt Amara raised them in an abusive home. Now 18, Castiel is moving out and reflects on his life. </p><p>Abuse is not graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Leapt to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of based this on my life...Castiel is me and my older sister is Lucifer, and the others are my siblings, and my step mom is Amara. 
> 
> I guess I've been reading too many happy ending abuse fics. Not to say that those are wrong, but realistically, most abuse stories do not end well. I wrote this as a sort of reminder of that.

Little six-year-old Castiel frowned at the noises he heard coming from the middle floor of the house. It sounded suspiciously like Lucifer crying. But Luci never cried! Castiel hurried downstairs, hoping to find something else, but sure enough, he found Aunt Amara yelling at Lucifer and Lucifer was crying. Confused, Castiel ran and clung to his big brother's legs. He cast a pleading look to his aunt as he tried to comfort Luci. Surely there was no need for this! 

Lucifer bent down and hugged him tight. "Castiel." He knelt down and looked him in the eye. "Listen closely. Take Anna and Balthazar upstairs to you room, and do not come out until I call." 

Cas wanted to protest, but the look on Aunt Amara's face made him keep his mouth shut. 

"I'm okay, little brother." Lucifer soothed, blinking back tears. "Go, now." 

Castiel nodded wordlessly and took off. 

He, Anna, and Balthazar huddled together on his bed, while Gabriel and Michael stayed in their room, and they all tried to pretend they couldn't hear the awful noises. 

Fast forward twelve years and Castiel has just turned eighteen. Most of his family have turned their backs on him for daring to rebel against Aunt Amara, and while that hurt, Castiel had gotten over it a long time ago. Really, he hadn't been close with any one except Lucifer. Only he and Lucifer could see Amara's treatment of them as wrong. Somehow, no one else thought that locking a child in the bathroom for hours, beating them, backing them up against the wall and hurling insults, isolating them, and ignoring them, as the abuse it really was. 

The way his siblings groveled and tried to please her every whim, and let her rip them apart as she pleased frustrated Castiel to no end. He didn't understand how they could stand it. 

In a way though, he supposed he sort of could. Castiel had rebelled against her, and she cracked down especially hard on him. It got so bad he became physically ill. He pushed through it. Gained a few scars on his wrists, a few years added onto his life, but he made it. 

So on this Friday afternoon, Castiel finally finished packing. He took his things down and put them by the front door. Fortunately he was alone in the house, and he could leave in peace. He took one last walk through the house, trying to remember the good things and find the happy memories. He knew he would not be allowed back in once he walked out the door. 

Lucifer pulled up outside the house, and together they put Castiel's things in the car. Castiel took one last look at his former home, suddenly unsure if he could do this. 

Lucifer came up and put an arm around him. "Let go, brother." He murmured. "It's not worth holding on to." 

Castiel nodded with a sigh, and climbed into the car. "I'm going to miss them." He said quietly. 

Lucifer nodded. "You will always miss them. But a new family will rise for you. You won't be alone, Cas. You have me, and my housemates Adam and Sam will accept you too." 

Castiel wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Luci. I look forward to meeting them."

It hurt to leave his family, but Castiel knew better things awaited him. It was a bittersweet ending to that part of his life, but a hopeful beginning for the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Comments and kudos are really appreciated :) I tried to make it clear what kind of things Cas experienced. 
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags.


End file.
